Our Lives
by AnnonymousGirl546
Summary: Maila Uley never thought anything like this would ever happen in a million year but it did and now she has to deal with her and Sam turning into giant wolves and imprints and reeking bloodsuckers. First fanfic i hope you like it!
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, so last night someone followed this story and I decided to edit this story to make it better. I also realized that this story has gotten a lot of reviews and follows which is so amazing. I'm going to update more frequently since it's summer, and I hope to have the newly revised chapter one up by the end of today. I also wanted to go into more detail of what my OC looks like.**

 **Malia Nizhoni Uley is the daughter of Allison and Joshua Uley and sister to Sam Uley. After their dad left Malia became close with her mom but Sam got agitated easily, and eventually turned into a wolf along with Malia who was only 15. I picture her as a 5'7 girl with a curvaceous but lean body, black wavy hair that goes to the middle of her back, and her eyes are a bright hazel. She has a fear of spiders, loves sleep and food especially if Emily made it, she is learning how to cook from Emily and her mom, and loves being a wolf because it makes her proud of her culture.**

 **Anyway I hope to have the revised chapter one up today.**

 **AnonymousGirl546**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys like I said in my note this is the revised chapter one I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **Chapter 1- The Beginning of the Rest of Our Furry Lives**

My life was never exciting or constantly filled with people. My dad left when me and my brother Sam were young. I never had any friends after he left because they all pitied me so I just decided it was better to be alone. My mom works a lot to provide for me and Sam who had some friends and a girlfriend who was like a sister to me.

All it took to change all of this was me and Sam becoming something we thought were just legends.

Here is the story of what happened 3 years ago.

I was sitting at our dinner table doing my homework thinking that this was too much homework for 15 year olds, when my brother walked in the door after his date with Leah.

"Hey Sammy, how was the date with Leah" I asked.

"You've asked me that these past 2 years I have been with her and I have given you the same answer every time" he said.

"So it went bad" I said sarcastically. He glared at me and asked when our mom was going to get home and I told him she would be here soon. She works a day shift at a diner in Forks and a night shift at her friend Sue Clearwaters' diner. As my brother went to the room that we shared, I noticed he had gotten taller and stronger. As I was considering if he was on steroids our mother pulled in the driveway and entered the house looking exhausted.

We ate dinner at the table in a comfortable silence, after we ate Sam and I washed the dishes while our mom went to relax before bed.

Over the next couple of days, I was constantly angry at everything. I snapped at my family and anyone I came into contact with at school. When I got home Sam and I started fighting about random things that didn't even matter, and it eventually escalated to far.

"I thought we could trust each other to not hide stuff from each other" I said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Malia" Sam yelled.

"You're lying Sam; gosh I swear you are just like that bastard we had to call a father!" I screamed.

"It's your anger towards him and people seeing you as weak is why you don't have any friends!" he screamed back.

We were both shaking with anger and finally Sam exploded into a giant black wolf while I turned into a black and gray wolf. I screamed but it came out as a yelp and I looked at where Sam was standing and looked into the eyes of the black wolf.

" _Oh my gosh! What just happened?"_ I screamed.

" _Mal?"_ asked a voice in my head that sounded like Sam.

" _Sammy?"_ I asked.

We spent god knows how long in the woods as wolves eating random animals and sleeping in a cave. We thought we were going crazy but I reassured myself by thinking of our tribes' legends of the warrior turning into wolves and fighting vampires. I hope vampires don't exist but I had a feeling I would be proven wrong. Sam was sticking with the crazy story, but I knew the legends had to be true now because of the elders constantly retelling them to us and WE ARE HUGE WOLVES.

One morning I woke up next to Sam and realized I had shifted back to human in my sleep while Sam was still a wolf.

"Sam wake up!" I said while trying to shake him awake. He woke with a start and started making some noises but I didn't know what he was saying.

"I don't know what happened but I woke up and I'm human again. You stay here and stay hidden I'm going home and get some clothes and tell mom we're fine" I said to my brother.

He nodded his head and walked out of the cave with me while I ran back to our house naked. I got dressed and grabbed some clothes for Sam in case he figured out how to turn back. I called my mother and told her that Sam was with Leah and I was hanging out with some friends.

She bought it because she didn't know I actually had no friends.

I ran back into the wood and found Sam still stuck as a wolf, so I told him that I would come check on him everyday while covering him with our mom and Leah. He didn't turn back until a couple days later, but I had the feeling this would not be the end of us becoming wolves.

 **Please write and review!**

 **~AnonymousGirl546**


End file.
